The present invention relates to stop assemblies and security systems for closures and in particular to stop assemblies for sliding doors and windows to prevent unauthorized opening of the same.
Sliding doors and windows even when latched are known to provide relatively easy unauthorized access to homes and other building structures. Such doors and windows may be forced in their tracks from a closed position to an open position by a crowbar or other means forcibly overcoming the relatively small retaining force normally afforded by many latch assemblies currently in use.
To prevent the sliding doors and windows from being forced open, additional secondary security devices have been used. One such device simply consists of an elongate bar or stick which is positioned within the space between the frame of the sliding door or window panel and the opposing jamb. When it is desired to open the sliding panel, the stick is removed from the sliding door or window assembly and placed in a storage area until needed again. However, the stick is frequently misplaced or gets carried away and then is not readily available for use when it is desired again to secure the door or window. In addition, the rods and bars are unsightly and awkward to handle. Moreover, often no provision can be made for permitting only partial opening of the sliding closure for ventilation purposes.
Various latches have also been employed. However, such latches normally require the need to drill holes in the door panels and frames to install the same. Also, manipulation of the latches is often clumsy, and more often than not such latches do not provide any better security than the latch assembly originally provided.
Still another type of stop device for double sash windows is a wedge-shape stop which limits the movement of the lower sash. The stop member includes a prong for attachment purposes which engages the upper sash and a resilient pad which frictionally engages the surface of the upper sash when engaged by the lower sash thereby to prevent opening of the lower sash beyond a predetermined amount.